Poketalia! An Adventure in Kanto!
by peanut4th
Summary: When Jade started her Pokemon journey five years late, she was NOT expecting a country from another universe to be that Togepi she recieves as her starter. When she promises Italy that she'll help him get home, neither really have any clue what they had just gotten themselves into.
1. It Began Like This

**(Hello, everyone. I am the one who goes by the name Peanut, and I must tell you that this is my firstfanfiction. Be nice. Also, if you read this, I am so happy with you! Pester me o make sure I actually finish it. If any characters are OOC, I apologize. Once again, first fanfic. I have a bad habit of ignoring things like this for a while, then sporadically adding several chapters all at once. I believe I must say that I don't own Hetalia, and nor do I own Pokemon. I would be writing the real scripts and yelling at 4Kids if I did. Okay, let's get on with it!)**

**Chapter One: It Began Like This**

The World Meeting was going as planned, that is to say, going nowhere at all. So far, no viable solutions for anything had come out of it, and all that had happened seemed to be arguing. As normal, America was making ridiculous suggestions, Japan was agreeing with everyone, England was arguing with France and trying to put America straight, France was arguing with England, Italy was paying no attention whatsoever, China was complaining about the immaturity of western nations, Russia was scaring everyone, Canada... wait, who?, Prussia was giving "awesome" input despite not actually being a nation, Germany was annoyed, and a whole lot of other nations were saying or not saying things too. Why did this happen EVERY SINGLE TIME? Anyway, the thing was a mess, so someone had the bright idea of giving everyone a break. Perhaps everyone's minds would be clearer the next day after some rest? While the idea was far-fetched, everyone agreed, and thus the meeting was ended.

"Germany! Germany! That was fun!" The pasta-loving Italian was running up to his friend Germany. Italy, being completely unable to read the mood, did not notice the fact Germany looked like he was about to explode. "let's go get some pasta now! I would like some pasta. Pasta, pasta!" Germany sighed. He didn't exactly want to deal with Italy at the moment.

"I'll go get some pasta with you, Italy," said Japan, who COULD read the mood, and knew Germany needed rescuing at the moment. Gratefully, Germany handed Italy over to Japan, and they walked out of the meeting hall to go get pasta. Italy was walking much slower than Japan, resulting in him being constantly behind Japan, so Japan wouldn't notice he was gone.

That's when Italy saw her. Although any other nation would wonder why she was there and note that she seemed quite odd, the naive Italy thought immediately, "Hey! It's a pretty girl!~" Falling out of step with Japan, she slid back to flirt with the girl. Her hair was an odd shade of silvery-blonde that, despite being silver, was quite lovely. She had a striking figure, but was very tall, about 6'7", in fact, so much taller than Italy. Most striking, however, were the eyes. They were a shade of deep violet, and showed a power and intellegence behind them beyond compare. Despite being odd in appearance, she was quite beautiful, though also a little unsettling.

"Ciao, bella!" said Italy. "I'm Feliciano! You're very pretty! Who are you?" He was practically standing on his tiptoes to look at her. Why was she so much taller than him? The girl smiled, her pale skin matching her silvery lips.

"Why, you can call me Due." Italy found 'Dew' to be quite an odd name, not getting what she really meant. She said it in a flirtatious, grinning sort of voice, but, despite this, there was something beneath it that was unsettling. Italy, though, being incapable of sensing the mood, didn't notice this. "You're cute, aren't you?" Italy grinned. Yay! The pretty girl thought he was cute! He began flirting excessively, making wild gestures with his hands all the while. Though the girl was giggling and replying with charm on the outside, she was hollow and dark on the inside.

"Is this one of them?" she thought. "Yes. He must be. He seems like he is easily manipulated, so he is perfect for my plan." The girl looked at Italy. "Hey, Feliciano?" Italy looked at her. "Will you come with me? I need you to do something only someone like you can do." Italy puffed up his chest, not noticing the odd wording in her statement.

"Ve! I will!" And so, as Japan walked away, not having noticed Italy's absence, Italy followed the odd girl Due. Due lead Italy back towards the World Meeting Building, but instead of going inside, Due lead Italy behind it. There was a small cavern entrance. Italy blinked. It hadn't been there before, had it?

"Come on! I need to show you something!" Italy was nervous, but Due was big, right? She would protect him? So, Italy followed Due into the cave. It was a little erie, but he didn't want the pretty girl to see how frightened he was. Then, he reached the back of the cave. He gasped. There was a large slab of uncut gemstone. It was purple, which made sense. It didn't sparkle or anything, being uncut, but it was still very pretty. Italy gasped. "Isn't it pretty?" She brought Italy over to a part on the edge. It seemed to be a gap in the wall? "I'm too big to fit in that gap, so I thought I would get someone a little smaller who was kind and brave to tell me what was back there." The flattery had an edge to it, but to whoever it was aimed at, it was sweet as honey. Italy didn't give it a second thought. He slid through the gap... but then, the lanturn Due had given him flicked out. The floor seemed to disappear from under him.

"Germany! Germany! HELP!" he shouted as he fell, not noticing the soft chuckles Due was giving as she vanished again. Italy fell for a little longer before a white light overtook his vision, and he blacked out.

Meanwhile, Japan had noticed Italy's absence. He immediately walked back to find him, but then he saw that Italy wasn't even flirting. When had he disappeared? Perhaps he had bugged Germany again? As Japan walked off to find Germany, his legs suddenly felt weaker. What was going on? A bright light engulfed his vision, and he blacked out. At the same time, many other nations were doing other things, when something similar happened. That same light overtook them, and they lost consciousness.

Due smiled. Everything was working out perfectly...

**(So, yeah. That was ridiculously short, in my opinion. The next chapter's longer. Review!)**


	2. Beginning an Adventure

**(Two chapters in one day! Just read the comments for the other one. And I don't own anything, other than the characters I obviously made up. Yeah.)**

**Chapter Two: Starting an Adventure**

Meanwhile, in Pallet Town, a girl was getting out of bed. She looked at the clock, which was blaring an alarm at her. She shook out her blonde hair and changed into ratty jeans and a green t-shirt. Should she be dressed up more formally? Although she briefly wondered if she should perhaps dress up more, she did not. After all, she was fifteen, and at this point, she didn't actually have to do this. She could probably ignore it for the rest of her life.

Jade sighed. Who was she kidding? She had been devistated when her dad's job prevented her from going on a Pokemon journey when she was ten. Even if she wanted to stay home by her parents' sides at the moment, that kinda wasn't an option. They were practically kicking her out of the house. Besides, she wanted to do this somewhere in her, and raising a Pokemon could be fun. If only her mom had been better, then she wouldn't worry. Apparently, to her parents, she had postponed it long enough. Therefore, the backpack she was now wearing. Therefore, she left the house to go over to Professor Oak's, hoping she wasn't going to be surrounded by obnoxious ten-year-olds.

Jade opened the door tentatively. Yes. Most of the kids would be arriving tommorow. Her calculations had been correct. She cleared her throat. "Professor...?"

"Oh! It's you, Jade! When I heard you were able to move back here again, I was so happy! Look at how much you've grown! And look, you look all ready for that journey, though why you didn't take the opertunity to go to New Bark while your mom was in Goldenrod for treatment beats-" And the glare from Jade shut him up good. God. For a Pokemon Professor, he really was clueless, wasn't he? Can't he see that was a touchy topic! Any ordinary person would have seen that!

"Er... Right. Sorry. I talk too much sometimes, don't I?"

"Just give me the Pokemon."

"Right! Nowadays, we use a personality machine to asses your characters and find a Pokemon we think will Mach up to you. Except, half the time we have no idea why the machine spits out a certain Pokemon. We're, um, still working out the kinks, so we still give you three choices, okay? We just don't always use the same ones." Jade nodded and stuck her hand in the machine. Three Pokeballs rolled out, each holding a Pokemon. It appeared that there were Ratatta (okay, no comment. Just, no.), Squirtle (hey, not bad! This could work...) , and... Togepi? (No way. That guy is rare, and not even from Kanto! Still, they're pretty weak when they're little... Oh my, it's still little.) It was an easy decision. She couldn't leave the little Togepi by itself in a Pokeball! That would just be mean. Besides, why did it seem frightened?

"I choose Togepi!"

"Okay! Here you go!" said Oak, handing her the Pokeball. "Would you like to give him a nickname?"

"I'll meet him first. Why would I give him a nickname before I eve-" She was cut off mid sentence by someone shouting and crashing through the door.

"NEVER FEAR! I AM HERE! I'M HERE TO GET MY POKEMON!" Jade sighed.

"Cerule, you're a day early." Cerule, as the boy was apparently called, looked hurt.

"Then why are you getting your Pokemon now?" Jade really didn't want to deal with the annoying neighbor kid at the moment. The brown-haired, green-eyed boy was immature, even for a ten-year-old, and was too loud, and was generally the opposite of the kind, compassionate sister Cerule held so dear, Lean.

"To avoid ten-year-olds. I figured, since Oak isn't giving his lecture until this weakend, none of you idiots would show up until you could learn the ropes." Cerule was about to ask why Jade didn't need to, but she answered before he could ask. "I learned this drill a few times at a trainer's school in Jhoto. Unfortunately, I never got a Pokemon of my own, or really any contact with Pokemon at all. Ironic, seeing that the school was training me to take care of them?"

"OH! HEY, OAK!" Oak murmured something about how no one respected him anymore before turning around and facing Cerule. "GIVE ME A POKEMON!" The loud boy proceeded to follow as Oak gave a longer and longer lecture about respect. Huh. So the man had guts, after all. In the meantime, Jade figured she should bond some with her Pokemon.

"Come on out, little guy!" The red beam of light cast a frightened Togepi out of its Pokeball. "Hi! I'm Jade, and I suppose I'm gonna be your trainer." The Togepi stared up at her, trembling.

"Germany! Germany! I'm scared. What's going on?" The poor Pokemon was sobbing hysterically. "Japan! Japan! Maybe you know? This place looks like one of your inventions!" Who were these people? Other Pokemon? Jade couldn't help but feel horrible for the Togepi. What on Earth had happened? It started babbling about ow everyone was attacking him. He had to be terribly young. He acted like he didn't even know what a Pokemon was, though that was a bit ridiculous. She scooped him up on her arms.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, little one." The Togepi stopped crying for a moment, looking a tiniest bit confused. Well, that, and startled by being picked up and pulled into an embrace. "I'm your trainer now. My name is Jade, and I will make you stronger, as well as protect you. Who are you?"

"I'm Feliciano, but my friends call me Italy," said the poor Togepi. Jade wondered to herself why the Pokemon and his friends seemed to have odd names.

"Italy, are Germany and Japan friends of yours?" The Togepi nodded a little. "Well, then, we'll have to find them!" resolved a determined Jade. Just then, a surprised Cerule started shouting.

"YOU'RE TALKING FUNNY, JADE! WOW! YOU UNDERTAND IT? HAHAHAHA! THAT'S CRAZY!" Jade stared. Now that she thought about it, was she really supposed to talk to Pokemon? Wait. No, that must be an unusual trait. Why didn't they teach her this at her school?

"That really is impressive, Jade. Few humans are capable of Pokespeak. It's an odd trait that some people are simply born with." Oak stood there, thoughtful. "I've known a few trainers who could. Most of them went onto become great trainers." Wait. Most? What about the ones that didn't? She wanted to know about those! "Anyway, let me grab you two's Pokedexes and trainer cards." He handed them each one of both. Cerule was acting ridiculous and flipping through all the different modes a Pokedex had. Jade had handled one before, so she was calm as she flipped to the mode that had never really worked before, since she didn't have a Pokemon. Yes, Party mode. She saw Italy's stats and moves flare up on the screen, as well as current health and a battle log. He was level five, young, as she had expected. He knew Growl, Charm, and Metronome, the usual moves for a Togepi his level... Wait, a fourth? Togepi knew Extrasensory? That was a really, really rare egg move. How odd that the young Togepi knew it...

"HEY! WE'RE BOTH TRAINERS NOW! SENTRET, I CHOOSE YOU!" Italy looked on in terror, clearly remembering the sort of situation he had been captured in. It was clear the Pokemon did not like fighting, so the experience might have been traumatizing.

"Not now, idiot! Can't you see Italy is scared?"

"Well, BULLSEYE IS AWESOME AND WE MUST BATTLE! HAH! YOU CAN'T BACK DOWN, OR YOU'RE TRAINER'S LICENSE WILL BE REVOKED!" Oak looked uncomftorable. Italy looked frightened.

"Well, shit." She turned to Italy. "Listen, buddy. I know you don't want to, but we're going to have to fight."

"But I'm scared! I don't know how to!"

"I know. But I can't take care of you if we don't." She hated that rule now. Hated. Hated. "Besides, the idiot will attack you no matter what." Italy whimpered. It occurred to Jade that she should put Italy in his Pokeball and demand Professor Oak break up the situation, but Professor Oak was horrible at these sorts of things. She supposed she was going to have to fight. Besides, it seemed Italy would be traumatized by going into a Pokeball, and that wouldn't be good.

"Tell me what to do! I'm scared! GERMANY!" Jade thought. She had no idea what Charm or Growl would be like, but...

"Wiggle your finger back and forth, and imagine energy coming from it. I think that if you try, your instincts will tell you what to do." Italy looked at her, frightened.

"But I'm not a Pokemon! I don't have instincts like that!" Bullseye seemed to have lost patience, and used Scrach on Italy. Italy started panicking. Sure enough, he started ticking his finger back and forth. Suddenly, a wave crashed up behind him, and before he could warn anyone, it splashed down upon the Sentret, as well as on Oak and on Cerule. Italy looked seriously surprised. Jade felt the urge to laugh really hard in the face of the people in front of her, but decided against it. She looked down at her Pokedex, which had changed to Battle mode. Sentret, not a terribly strong Pokemon, was severely weakened. She looked at Italy. Scrach hadn't done that much.

"Italy. I told you had instincts like that, and you do. That was actually hillarious." Italy still looked like he was in shock.

"But I'm not a Pokemon..." The words registered on Jade's ears. Not a... What? That was insane. The Togepi was definitely a Pokemon. Then again, Italy seemed like someone who couldn't lie if he tried. (Jade was remakably good at reading people. First impressions could tell her a whole lot about someone.) She would deal with this later.

"Whatever you were or weren't, you're a Togepi, Italy." She smiled kindly. Hopefully he understood she wasn't being mean? "Now, I need you to focus really hard on Bullseye. Act as if you're forcing power into him, okay?" Italy, who seemed a little shocked still, numbly did what Jade said. Bullseye came at Italy with another Scrach, and then, Italy focused with all his might on Bullseye.

Bullseye collapsed. The Pokedex proclaimed Jade the victor. Italy freaked out. "What did I do? Did I hurt him? Oh, I'm really sorry!" Jade quickly comforted Italy.

"No, actually, you won. It's okay, Pokemon have remarkable healing abilities, and Oak's machine there can fix you both right back up. That, or a good nap." Italy looked nervously at the machine, so Jade tried to think for his point of view. He didn't remember that he was a Pokemon. He was terrified by everything, and Pokeballs seemed traumatizing. Yeah, healing him in a machine like that seemed like the worst possible plan. Staying home for the day would heal him pretty well, though.

"I'll tell you what. Let's go home. Since you seem really confused, I'll try to explain everything to you. I am going to be your trainer, after all!" She smiled and lifted up Italy. "Then, you can explain to me why you don't think you're a Pokemon, as well as who Germany and Japan are. I'll help you find them, okay?" Italy gave a hopeful look up into the trainer's face. For the fist time since he got here, he felt safe.

**(REVIEW.)**


	3. Complicated Explanations

**(Tada, so here's chapter three! I don't really have much to say... I don't own Hetalia or Pokemon! Okay? Okay!)**

**Chapter 3: Complicated Explanations**

Jade should have expected that her parents would freak out when she got home. They had seemed more excited than she was that she was going to get a Pokemon. Unfortunately, she had forgotten, so when she walked in the door she was practically tackled by her dad. "JADE! Honey, you got your Pokemon! I'm so proud! Oh, is this it? He's so cute! Togepi's also pretty rare!" Italy looked uncomftorable with the situation.

"Dad, this is Italy. He still seems to be pretty little, and Cerule forced us into a battle earlier. Can you give him a break?" He sheepishly grinned and handed Italy back to Jade.

"Sorry. I'll just go back to making dinner with your mom." He hummed as he left the front hall, leaving Italy and Jade alone again.

"Sorry about that. Let's go up to my room where we can talk without my parents freaking out on me, okay?" Italy nodded. Jade carried Italy up the stairs and put him down on her bed.

"Okay, you seem ridiculously clueless, even for a baby Pokemon. I have half the mind to believe you when you say you aren't one, if only because you seem to have no idea what you're doing." She looked at him. "However, it's quite obvious that whatever you might have been, you're a Pokemon now." Italy thought for a second.

"Oh! I get it! I'm like one of those things from those games at Japan's house! Ve! This should be fun!" Jade was terribly confused by this statement. What on Earth did that mean? She shook it off. She'd figure it out later. Also, what a sudden personality swing. She supposed that Italy must be relatively happy-go-lucky, and that he had just been frightened at Oak Laboratories. Also, those tiny arms were so cute! Italy kept gesturing with them, and the short yellow arms flailed around cutely as a result. She had never seen a Pokemon quite this expressive.

"Okay, I suppose if you say so, yeah." Jade thought. "Here, let me try to explain things to you." She thought back to her lessons at trainer's school. How could she explain everything in a way that Italy would understand? "Um, okay. So, on this planet, there are a bunch of creatures like you, called Pokemon. Some people dress them up and do contests, some people keep them as pets, but most people, like myself, are trainers. We try to befriend Pokemon and make them stronger. A good trainer doesn't just fight, but bonds tightly with friendship to the Pokemon."

She continues. "As far as fighting, a Pokemon trainer helps thier Pokemon grow stronger by battling and training the Pokemon. Battling wild Pokemon is good for training, as you can always abandon the battle. However, as you already saw, it's impossible to bail out of battling another trainer. It's a stupid rule. Not quite sure why it's there." She realized that she had been talking a lot, but it looked like Italy was still attentive, to her surprise. She supposed he really did need to learn all this, then. "When fighting, Pokemon, who heal faster than most other creatures, automatically faint when they get too close to being seriously injured. It's some sort of survival mechanism. Due to this, it's easy to tell when you've lost a battle. Also, most Pokemon somehow withstand ridiculous attacks that would injure a human really badly. Not quite sure how the do it." Italy nodded, somewhat relieved to learn that it was very difficult for a Pokemon to get badly injured,

"Ve! I get it! I think I understand!" He was vigorously nodding, making Jade only realize even more so how cute the Togepi was. Why did he keep waving his arms around like that?

"Do you need me to explain anything else?" she asked.

"Si! I was wondering how far away Italy was from here!"

"Um, you're right here, Italy."

"Oh, not me, the place!"

"I've never heard of it." Italy got a oanicked look on his face. She didn't know where it was? That wasn't good! "It must be a region I've never heard of. Also, why is your name the same as it?" Italy now confused himself. He didn't actually have a plan on what to do if someone asked about it. He figured that Germany would have rescued him by now! That, or that Due lady. Now that he thought about it, though, that girl was kinda creepy, even if she was pretty. Also, never heard of Italy? That was bad!

"But you have to have heard of Italy!" he shrieked, flailing his arms around. "What do you mean!"

"Well, it might be a further region..." said Jade in an attempt to comfort Italy. However, she was getting this feeling she had bitten off far more than she could chew. She had been forced to memorize vital statistics for almost every know region while in school. Italy was not one of them. "You're in Kanto right now." Italy looked at her strangely.

"Isn't that a place in Japan?"

"I thought Japan was your friend's name..."

"It is! It's also a place!"

"O... k..." She sighed. "I've still never heard of it, though."

"Huh? But Pokemon was made by Japan!" Jade tried to sort out whether he meant the person or the place. This was getting confusing! (If only she knew...)

"Are all of your friends named after places?" Italy stopped his gesturing and thought for a second. He had been very excited to find out that this girl was nice and could explain everything to him. He probably wouldn't see her again, so it was okay to tell her, right? After all, she seemed nice, and he didn't want Jade to be so confused. However, Italy knew that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone that he was the embodiment of a nation. Besides, wouldn't that just make her more confused? Or maybe it wouldn't... Wait. Now he was confusing himself. If he told her, maybe she would help, but Germany would get mad. If he didn't tell her, this trip home was going to be a confusing nightmare. He stopped his thoughts there. He had just assumed the girl would help him get home. Jade might not be traveling with him. He didn't really mind, but he wasn't sure what the others would think about the whole trainer thing. Wait. The others? Were they okay? He betted they were looking for him. He hoped they weren't too worried! It then hit him that they might be Pokemon too. In that case, he REALLY wasn't sure what they'd think of the whole Pokeball thing. It was scary! What was he supposed to-

"Italy? Are you okay?"

"Ve! I'm fine!" He shook his head to clear his mind of thoughts, deciding that ignoring the problem might be a good idea for the time being. When Italy still hadn't answered her question, Jade gave him a worried glance. The Togepi had just frozen at the question, and looking at him had given her a blinding headache for some reason when he was thinking like that. She wondered why... She remembered him having Extrasensory on his move pool, but he was only a kid-level Pokemon. It shouldn't be quite that strong yet... should it? She really didn't know.

"DINNER! IT'S RAVIOLI!" Italy squealed, as his vocal chords were smaller and made higher pitched words.

"PASTA!" He then proceeded to forget how much smaller he was and nearly fall off the bed. Jade laughed and caught him.

"Okay! Let's go get some pasta for you. You can explain what happened to you after dinner if we have time. I want to know how you got here!" Italy nodded in agreement, then happily went downstairs in Jade's arms to eat pasta.

At dinner, Jade's mom saw Italy for the first time as well. "Oh, so you got a Togepi!" she smiled. "Hello! I'm Jade's mom. Glad to meet you." Italy smiled.

"I'm Italy! I'm glad to meet you, Jade's mom!" Jade's mom turned to Jade.

"What did he say?"

"He said he was glad to meet- wait. I hadn't told you two yet." Jade's mom laughed.

"I'm your mom. I know everything." Her dad was still happily excited at the cuteness of Italy. Her mom was normally the more sensible of the two. Her parents were both unique people. Her mom had been a Pokemon nurse for some time before mysteriously falling ill. It was mysterious because there had never been a recorded case of the illness in a human before then. She had recovered fine, however. Her dad had been a gym leader in Hoenn. That was why Jade's journey had been postponed. It was against league rules for a relative of a leader to go out on a journey. Then, her mom had fallen ill, and all thoughts of the journey had been abandoned. The family was very close. Surprisingly, Cerule was also very close to the family. While his parents had been away being frontier brains, Cerule and Lean had stayed with the family. They had always been in nearby houses next, so Jade sorta considered Cerule to be an annoying younger brother. Lean was a sensible girl, but she was weirdly never home, and if anyone asked where she had been, she only replied with a tight-lipped smile.

Dinner continued with family chatting, banter, and far too much attention focused on Jade for her liking. Luckily, it was easy to divert attention to Italy. Have you ever seen a Togepi eating ravioli? Forks are too big, so they pick up the ravioli, relatively large by comparison, and eat it by holding it between two hands. It. Is. So. Cute. And Italy didn't seem to mind the attention. He surprised himself, actually. He found that he couldn't eat as much pasta as he normally did. Maybe it was because he was smaller?

Soon dinner was over, and Jade went back upstairs with Otaly, sensing that Italy might not want to explain what had happened to her doting parents. Jade felt that it would be uncomftorable for the Pokemon to explain everything to too many people, even of they coukdn't understand. Italy was thankful and relieved. Now he only had to worry about what he said to Jade. After being prompted to start speaking, however, he froze again, how could he explain everything to her without explaining that he was a Nation? Or should he explain that he was a Nation? Um...

"Italy? Y'know, if the question makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to answer." She didn't want to say that Italy's distress was giving her a headache again.

"No! It's okay! I should explain!" He took a deep breath. He's omit that it was a meeting of Nations, but he'd keep the story the same. "I was coming back from a meeting with my friend Japan. I thought the meeting was fun! Everyone was shouting and stuff, but my best friend Germany thought everyone was being a pain, so Japan decided to take me to get pasta." You seriously thought Italy hadn't noticed Germay's annoyance? However, Italy normally chose to ignore what the atmosphere said. He just liked himself to be free from all that! "There was a pretty girl, though, so I stopped to chat with her. Looking back, the pretty girl was scary! She had silver hair that was somehow very lovely and these purple eyes! Her name was Due. She told me that only I could do something, and lead me behind the meeting hall. There was this cave, which was strange, since it wasn't there before! It was scary, but she was very tall and strong looking, and I don't know why, but I followed her. In the back, there was a big wall of purple crystal! She said that there was something she had dropped back there, so I looked, only there wasn't! Then the pretty girl who was also scary pushed me! When I woke up, I was in a field. There was a sign that said something about a moon, too. It was scary! I was so much littler! I cried and cried for Germany to come save me, because he's also very big. Instead, that Oak man came and threw a red thingy at me! It caught me. It was scary. Then, you know the rest!"

Jade frowned. Italy seemed a bit too child-like to attend big meetings. However, she ignored the nagging feeling that there was something more about Italy, and instead focused on Due. "Due sounds like a legendary Pokemon in human form..." Seeing Italy's confusion, she added, "Legendary Pokemon are extremely powerful and one-of-a-kind Pokemon that control the aspects of the world. They answer to Arceus, who created everything, and Mew, his right-hand-lady. They can take human form because they are so strong."

"Wow! Legendary Pokemon sound cool!" Jade smiled again.

"Maybe I'll get a book of legends and read some to you." Her mind turned back to Due. "Due... Not only have I never heard that moniker before, but I have never heard of a legendary who's signature is purple and would send people near Mt. Moon. Palkia almost matches, but you would have turned up near Mt. Cornet in Sinnoh, and her signature is more pink than purple." She shook her head. She was about to ask more when she noticed Italybwas yawning. She smiled.

"Wait, before you fall asleep, I'll tell you something. I said earlier that I'll help you find Germany and Japan, and I will. I'll also help you find your way home." Italy smiled.

"Thank you, Jade!" he said before falling soundly alseep.

**(Please review! Seriously, you can just write the word 'cool' and I'll be happy. Anything to know you exist!)**


	4. Checking on the Others

**(Oh my gosh, reviews! I'm so happy! Yay! I'm so happy! *bounces about a bit* I figured you were curious about what might have happened to the others, so I wrote this out. Now I'll leave you isuspense we, because I won't do this again for a while. I don't own hetalia or Pokemon!)**

**Chapter Four: Checking on the Others**

Germany struggled to wake up. What had happened? His head hurt, he felt dizzy, and his vision was so blurry that he couldn't see anything. He struggled to lift himself off of his stomach. He felt grass tickling him, and wondered why no one seemed to be around. Hadn't there been a world meeting? Now that he thought about, why had no one noticed when he passed out? That couldn't be good at all. He finally managed to lift himself up, pressing hard against the ground with his forelegs.

Wait, forelegs? Germany's sudded attentiveness drove away the last of that dizzy spell. He practically jumped the rest of the way up, and began examining himself. He couldn't possibly be examining himself... could he? After all, he was looking not at hands, but a furry black paw. His leg seemed to be black until about half was up, until it turned grey. Looking at the parts of himself he could see, he seemed to be some sort of black-and-grey wolf. Maybe his head was still fuzzy. Yeah, that was it. Indeed, it was, but when it cleared more, his suspicions clenched around him. He nearly fainted from the sheer strength of the odors that now surrounded him, and his hearing was picking up on sounds he didn't think he had ever heard before. His legs began to slide out from under him, and he forced himself into a sitting pose so he wouldn't collapse again. He just needed to think clearly, that was all. He must be worried about Italy still... Er, why was he...

"ITALY!" he barked, not noticing or really caring at this point that his voice was making syllables in a language he had never heard before. "ITALY?" Right before he had passed out, he could have sworn he felt the Italian might be in danger! The Poochyena (who had no idea what he was doing, despite being relatively competent normally) took off, taking full advantage of his new senses to find the boy.

* * *

Japan woke up with a headache. He tried to recall what had happened, even as his blurry vision impeded him from standing up. Ah. Yes. He had been taking Italy to go get pasta so he's stop bothering Germany. Then he'd lost Italy and gone to look for him. Then he had collapsed. He suspected something suspicious had gone on when he noticed that he had no real head injuries and was not lying on pavement, but on dirt of some sort. He remained lying down, attempting to determine what might have happened, when he heard a voice.

"Sweet! A Pikachu!" Ah. So that was it. He was either dreaming, or he had turned into a Pikachu. As the startlingly emotionless electric mouse got up, he placed himself on his hind legs and attempted to walk away from the situation. He needed time to learn his skills. However, the boys were about to leave him no choice but to attack. He heard one shout, "Go, Fetch!" A bird's cry was heard, a cry Japan recognized instantly as the Farfetch'd dialect of Pokespeak. He had invented this world, after all. As long as he was here, he could test the more complicated real-world version he had written up. Japan blinked and turned around. The bird didn't give him time to figure out how to use electricity in the real world. Japan got slammed with a powerful attack. Instinctively, he reached for a katana that was not present. He supposed a tackle should work... But the Farfetch'd was impatient, and a second brutal attack left Japan wobbling.

"Alright Fetch! That was AWESOME!" The boy pulled what must be assumed to be a Pokeball out of his pocket. Japan then considered running, and indeed, he attempted to run some- but it didn't work. The boy's bird was much faster, and quite well trained, so, though Japan fought not to be captured, the bird stil dropped the Pokeball to where it bounced off of Japan and took it in its red beam. However, just as it did, his electricity finally flickered into existence. He had a plan to escape now. It was time to put it into action.

* * *

England felt his head throbbing as he finally came into consciousness. What had just happened, exactly? A cold breeze rushed over him, and he shivered. Wait, a cold breeze? But wasn't he in Italy in the middle of summer? Why on earth was it so cold? Perhaps it was best to think of what spell he had messed up on; that was the only explanation. However, as far as he was aware, he hadn't preformed any magic. Oh, that rang a bell! There had been some sort of magic going on near the meeting house. He had been on the way back when France had chased him down just to mess with him. Then something, presumably magical, hit him and he had collapsed. So magic had been involved. He doubted Norway or Romania would have done something this irresponsible, and they were the only other magic users he knew.

As his head finally cleared up again, he looked around to see... nothing. Huh. It appeared that snow that he had somehow not noticed was preventing him from seeing anything. Why hadn't he noticed the snow? It was almost as if he simply was designed to exist in snowstorms... As snow fell onto his head, he reached up to brush it off, only to notice that he didn't... have any arms... to do it with...

"BLOODY HELL!" he shouted in surprise, only to notice he was no longer speaking the queen's English. Why wasn't he talking his native tounge? He studied himself. He was apparently a small purple orb of some sort, surrounded by a grey, swirling, cloudy-colored gel. Apparently, this cloudy-colored mass was somehow protecting him from the snow. Still, he wished it was sunnier. Almost as if answering his demands, the clouds cleared to reveal an intense sunlight. As it did, England was surprised to find himself changing forms. He looked at his reflection in a puddle created by the quickly melting snow, and he discovered that he was now orange, with a sun-like pattern surrounding him. Interesting. Perhaps he HAD changed the weather. Now, if he could only find some way to draw a magic circle, he would be fixing this mess already! Wait. Weather. He could change it. Maybe he could figure out some way to draw the circle doing that?

* * *

France woke up with a headache, and immediately assumed that England had somehow caused it. After all, he had been talking to an oddly preoccupied England last. He briefly wondered what England was so occupied with that it had caused him to be ignored. After all, England normally reacted much more to his jibes. Ah, well, he must have reacted somehow, otherwise France wouldn't be waking up after obviously having been knocked unconscious. He felt stone beneath his feet, which was odd. He had caught up to England on the sidewalk by the meeting house, as far as he was aware. Perhaps England had been doing some of that mubo-jumbo stuff to him? France decided that England needed a piece of his mind, so, ignoring the dizziness, he stood up.

The dizziness, which the others had waited out, struck France full force. His vision swimming much more, he collapsed again, sticking his arms out to catch himself. The way they had caught him felt strange, almost as if the ground had caused them to slowly bend out of shape. Sitting back down, he wisely chose to wait for the dizziness to end before standing up again. In afew moments, his head had cleared all the way, though his hands still hurt. He looked down at his hands to find, not hands, but two different colored roses. Startled, he examined the rest of himself, trying very hard not to freak out. He seemed to be a green-colored leafy entity of some sort. It seemed quite strange to him. That settled it. England must have something to do with it.

As France got up, shaking himself off from the prior fall, he finally noticed his surroundings. He was near a city, but on a rocky road just outside of the city. The city had a mournful look over it, and it made France shudder. Despite the violet shades the town seemed to be built in, there was a terrifying sense of melancholy surrounding it. France wondered if he should stay clear, but the only other direction seemed to lead into a pitch-black cave. France didn't want to have to deal with that, so with relatively frightened steps, he slowly made his way to this town built in lavender.

* * *

Russia woke up with venomous thoughts. Whoever had done this to him was going to have to pay. His second thought made him feel worse. Where was his scarf? A growl emerged from his throat. He was going to tear whoever did this into shreds. The Russian stood up, only to be knocked down by his headache. His anger, however, simply lead this cycle to repeat, him not noticing that every time he stood, he made his head pound worse. He finally collapsed again, struggling to find whoever had done this to him and make him wish they had never lived. Standing up again, his swimming vision now completely black, he forced himself not to fall, even if it felt like he was standing on the ceiling, he was so dizzy. However, he fell forward into a crawling position, hurting ome of his arms badly. Fine. He'd walk on four legs, then. Trying to force his way forward, he finally collapsed, unable to take any more pain from walking.

Then, he heard footsteps. It sounded like someone was coming. Whoever it was, they would pay. As the footsteps came closer, he growled menacingly, struggling to stand up and show his captors what damage he could do. They had taken his scarf, and were going to pay. Instead, he collapsed again. The pain was finally rushing into him. In his attempts to stand, he must have broken an arm, and it was now bleeding and badly out of position. Well, oh well, fixing it could wait! As he tried to stand, he fell quickly, almost as if his legs were incapable of supporting him. The footsteps noticed the struggling Russia, and ran to him.

"NURSE JOY! THIS ABSOL LOOKS SERIOUSLY INJURED!" Russia didn't even notice how odd the words were. He simply continued trying to stand up, anger still pulsing within him. However, every time he tried, either dizziness, his weak legs, or broken arm (more accurately, foreleg) stopped him. He felt someone's arms wrap around him, and felt himself injected with something that caused him to finally pass out again.

* * *

America woke up with a headache. Something totally strange must have happened, as he definitely wasn't at the meeting hall anymore. He hadn't made it to McDonald's yet either. He had been trying to, except he had run into Japan by accident, who seemed to be looking for Italy. America had tripped, and as he fell, he had blacked out. It was quite strange, if you asked him. He brashly tried to get up and figure out what was happening, but his head forced him to remain seated. That, and the floor seemed to be rocking. Nah, he was just dizzy.

As his head cleared entirely, he saw a wooden floor and round windows. The floor still seemed to be rocking. Well, he supposed he must be on a boat, then. Wait. Hold on a second. Since when was he going to get on a boat? And why did everything seem so much bigger than he remembered boats being? Panicking, he frantically looked around him, trying to find a way out of the situation. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all! When he found the door, he immediately tried to get out. However, he discovered that the doorknob was too high for him, and where reached it, that he had no opposable thumb. And that his hand was furry. What?

America decided that it was probably a good idea to figure out what exactly he was, then. He looked himself over. He was a slate shade of blue-grey. There was a tan spot in the middle of his chest. His fur seemed to be relatively shaggy. "Sweet! I'm a Munchlax!" Excitedly, America examined his surroundings again. If he was a Muchlax, and this was a cruise liner, the he was on the S.S Anne! How awesome was that! Excitedly, he bagan to plan on what stuff he could do in this new form.

* * *

China woke up, his vision foggy. What had just happened? It would seem that he was on cool, mossy earth, not on the floor of the meeting house. He had hung back because he thought he had heard some sort of noise. He suspected someone had tried to sneak into the meeting (coughcoughPRUSSAcoughcoughSE ALAND). However, he had found nobody, and as he went back outside to go back to his hotel room, he had blacked out. Now, he clearly wasn't in Rome. Rome had no mossy forest floor. China tried to stand up, only to fall forward. It seemed his legs couldn't support his weight, and we're the same length as his arms... which were orange and fuzzy... what?

"Aiyah! What happened to me?" He seemed to be some odd cross between a tiger and a dog. he supposed she probably looked majestic enough on a second glance. Heat flared up inside of him as she worriedly tried to figure out where he was and who to blame for this. he was in a towering forest of some sort, and there were bugs everywhere! Suddenly, a bug fell from a tree and proceeded to sting him with some sort of stinger it had on its tail end. China immediately sent flames at it, causing it to collapsed. China looked at himself in shock. Had he really just done that?

"This is strange, aru," he murmured, not quite sure what to do. He supposed he should try to find some of the others, since staying here clearly wasn't going to do anything. He started towards what he hoped was the exit, but he didn't get his hopes up. This place seemed like it was a maze. This could take a while.

* * *

Sealand and Prussia were the only two to wake up at the same time in the same place. They had just been hiding from China, who had seemed to suspect that they had sneaked into the building. They had made some sort of deal they forgot the terms to quite some time ago that they would help each other in, since neither were allowed in for some odd reason. When they woke up, however, they had quite odd reactions. Prussia had shouted "That isn't Gilbird!" and Sealand had said "Sweet! An Aerodactyl!" The two had then realized who each other were and sat down to try and figure things out.

"So, apparently we're Pokemon," explained Sealand, who had played Pokemon plenty of times before. "I'm a Wingull, and you're an Aerodactyl, which is a sort of prehistoric Pokemon. Except, you're the lightest colored Aerodactyl ever and your eyes are red, so you're still albino!" Prussia listened to all this intently. Aerodactyl seemed pretty awesome, though not as awesome as he could be if awesome Gilbird was still on his head. That's when he realized it: with Sealand, he could do some serious mischief, since he could fly.

"This is going to be awesome," he said, and Sealand nodded in agreement. This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

"Report."

"You seem to have transferred eight countries, one prior country, and one someone we really don't think is actually a country but acts like one anyway."

"Good." Due rubbed the back of her head in a slightly sheepish manner. "I was afraid it wouldn't work." She kinda felt bad, but it was Arceus's fault for making her a legendary with jurisdiction over pretty much NOTHING. She had to gain some sort of power! And now... Now the power of the world was hers.

**(So, do you like the Pokemon I picked for them? Please review! And feel free to tell me whatever you want, or give me ideas. I'll listen!)**


	5. THe Adventure Finally Begins

**(So, I said I'd try to update once a week... and it's been more than a week. Oopsies. Thanks for the reviews! Feel free to keep them coming! *wink wink nudge nudge* Anyway, I don't own Hetalia or Pokemon, because if I did, you'd be watching this instead of the Pokemon anime.)**

**Chapter Five: The Journey Finally Begins**

Italy woke up. It wasn't morning quite yet, and this was actually quite early for the Italian. However, he needed time to think, which, contrary to popular belief, he did quite often. The tiny Pokemon had been sleeping on Jade's bed, where Jade was still asleep. He looked off the bed. He was small now, so getting down would be difficult. He would stay here and wait until breakfast.

Looking at Jade, he sighed. Jade. He still wasn't sure whether to tell her or not. As it was, he had messed up by giving her her country name. Germany was going to be mad! Then again, it didn't really matter. Jade had no idea where all the countries were, or even what they were by the sound of it. That wasn't good mostly, but was okay if it meant Jade wouldn't find his name odd. What was odder was that he had transformed into a Pokemon! How had that happened? Had that Due done it? If so, what a meanie! Why would someone do that? Oh, wait, he was a Pokemon! Maybe he should practice using moves to calm down or something. Except, his moves had been REALLY chaotic before... He didn't like that something strange was going on without someone that could protect him!

Suddenly, Jade sat up. She had woken up with a blazing headache. She looked over to the other side of the bed, where Italy was deep in thought. Once again, she wondered if maybe his Extrasensory was causing it, but it still made little sense. Italy wasn't a strong Pokemon yet, right? So why...? She shook it off and decided not to tell Italy. He was probably worried enough already. Instead, she tapped his shoulder and smiled.

"Italy? I'm awake too. Let's get an early start to our journey, okay?" Italy jumped a little, having not noticed Jade's awakening. He then nodded happily.

"Ve! Okay! Thank you for helping me get home!"

"No problem." Heheh. No problem. As if. She really had no idea quite what she was getting into, did she? Well, anyway, she brought Italy donwstairs, where they ate a smallish breakfast.

"No pasta?"

"You eat pasta for breakfast? You know, you can't just eat pasta all the time. You need other foods."

"Pizza?" After an explanation of the food pyramid, Jade packed up to leave. She packed her bag with plenty of food, clothes, some potions her mom had bought, and those five Pokeballs Professor Oak gives every new trainer. Italy was watching over her shoulder. He found it strange that parents just let thier kids go out on a journey like this, just simply leave. At that, didn't she say they journey begins at age ten? Wasn't that dangerous? Perhaps things worked differentky here, but Pokemon looked like they could be deadly. Then again, Jade did have him for for protection.

"Ready to go, Italy?"

"Yep~!" And as this, she walked downstairs. Italy looked at the girl, now dressed in a blue hoodie and jeans. He himself was sitting on her backpack. Jade hugged her parents, who each gave thier proper wrds of encouragement. Her mom pulled a map out of seemingly nowhere, and gave it to Jade. "As you already know, Viridian City is the closest town. Do your best to get their before nightfall, dear!"

"I know, mom. Well, bye, I guess..."

"Make sure to call!"

"Yeah! We want to hear all about yout journey!" Jade gave them both another hug, then, waving, left the house.

And was immediately assulted by a billion idotic ten-year-olds, all of whom were there to get a Pokemon for Professor Oak. Jade sighed. She really just wanted to escape and get out of the town, but these kids seemed determined that she should not. They started asking a billion questions. Italy thought they were kinda cute, but Jade was determined to start training as soon as possible. And as they finally escaped the mob waiting for a mildly terrfied Professor to open his doors (this day was the one he feared all year), a certain loud boy caught up to them.

"JADE! AREN'T YOU SO EXCITED WE ESCAPED THAT CROUD WHEN GETTING OUR POKEMON? I MEAN, THAT'S SO GREAT, RIGHT?" Jade sighed. Of course.

"Yes, Cerule, that's why I got my Pokemon yesterday. Now, I'd kinda like to-"

"I MEAN, HOW MUCH MORE CHAOTIC COULD IT GET? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Italy smiled. Cerule reminded him of a certain obnoxious American. He was glad; it made him much more comftorable when he was dealing with familiar things. He had made friends with America when they were looking for "The Atmosphere," and he had occasionally hung out with him, though Itaky preferred being around Germany.

"Yes, I see Cerule. Now I really just need to..."

"AND THEY ALL HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THEY'RE DOING, DO THEY?"

"Yes, Cerule, but niether do y-"

"LET'S BATTLE! I BET OUR POKEMON ARE A LOT STRONGER!" Italy froze up. He was supposed to be stronger? He was supposed to battle Bullseye again? He knew he was supposed to battle, but he kept worrying, especially since he found Cerule so cute.

"Cerule, our Pokemon wouldn't be the slightest bit stronger. You need to train Pokemon before they get stronger. Now, look, Oak's letting everyone in. Aren't you going to go join them for that lecture?" Cerule thought for a second.

"Oh." He then wandered in, following the others on into the lab. Jade sighed in relief. She just wanted to get going. Italy waved goodbye.

"Bye! Have fun, ve~!" Jade finally made it out of the town. Despite the fact Pallet Town was supposed to be tiny, it was always ridiculously crowded this time of year, with parents and kids from all over Kanto and other regions. Normally, parents wouldn't force thier kids to start in Pallet anymore. The gyms had all sorts of different Pokemon levels, so you could really start anywhere. The only rule seemed to be that the Viridian leader refused to battle you unless you had seven badges.

"So Italy, we're going to train now, okay?" Italy looked at Jade and swallowed hard. He really didn't know if he actually wanted to fight. Well, he didn't really, but Jade said that everything healed quickly, right? Where was Germany when Italy needed him! Actually, he wished everyone would be looking for him, and that they were all safe.

"O- O- Okay..." he said, nervously.

"I brought plenty of potions with me, so you'll be fine. The Pokemon in these parts are pretty weak, so you shouldn't have any problems!" Italy found that a little reassuring. He looked around, and then...

"EEK! THAT MOUSE-RAT-THINGY JUST TACKLED ME!"

"Italy, calm down. It hardly did anything. And it's called a Ratatta."

"O-okay, what do I do now?"

"See how the Pokemon waits after using it's move in order to regain the energy to attack again? Well, it's your turn now! Try using Metronome!" Italy ticked his finger back and forth, not realizing that he hadn't asked what the heck Metronome was this time. Maybe he was learning? Jade sure hoped so...

Italy then freaked out as the move caused him to spin rapidly in circles. "EEEK!"

"Italy! It's Rapid Spin! Don't worry." While Italy was trying to undizzy himself, the Ratatta tackled Italy. Somehow, this righted Italy's vision, and he was told to use Metronome again. THe result was a barage of snow that finished the Ratatta. Then, Jade healed Italy, and they searched for another Pokemon to fight.

"EEK! THAT BIRD-PIDGEON-THING JUST TACKLED ME!"Jade sighed. This was going to be a long day, wasn't it? She told Italy to use Extrasensory. Somehow, the bird was knocked out in one hit.

"That was... unusual." for what logical reason would Italy's Extrasensory be so much stronger that it should be? Her only guess was that it had something to do with being a human from another universe. She didn't know how close she was.

The training continued until Italy finally stopped freaking out every time a Pokemon attacked him. That was a start, right? Of course, it had taken all morning, so, Viridian only barely in sight, Jade pulled out some sandwitches she had brought, and they started eating.

"Jade?"

"Mhhm?" (Her mouth was full. Italy was so good at timing, aye?)

"What's Kanto history like?" Italy had lived through most of history, and was remarkably well informed of world affairs, for obvious reasons. It just felt odd to be so out of the loop.

"Um... Well, honestly, we didn't study that as much as we should have..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, I went to school in Hoenn and Jhoto for a while, and when I was still in Kanto they figured I was too young to understand a lot of it, so I don't know quite as much as I probably should." She sighed. "It's just like our schools, they teach us the exact configuration of the current Kanto league but don't tell us the history itself."

"Oh. That's sad, ve..." Jade looked at him. "Everyone should know thier own history!" She wondered why Italy was so interested. It was odd, he didn't strike her as exactly the most scholarly fellow. "I know all about Italian history~!"

"The country, not you, right?" Jade was confused as to why Italy hesitated in an odd manner after she said that.

"Er... Yeah!" And as they finished getting to Viridian, he went into a long, long story about Italian history that Jade just sorta tuned out. Although, he told it in such a funny manner! It was if he had been there! Well, anyway, they trained a little more, and by evening, they were in the city. Jade planned on buying some tents (some of the routes were really, really long) and going out to eat.

She was surprised when a girl with bright yellow hair ran into her. She wore pastel colored clothing, and she looked mildly ditzy. "Oh! Oopsies! I ran into you!" Was she drunk or something? "Oh, who's this, he's so cute!"

"That's Italy. Don't mess with him." Jade didn't want Itaky freaking out.

"Awww, but he's so CUTE! I could just pinch his cheeks!"

"Ve~! You're funny!"

"I am? Oh, I guess I am! HAHA!" Jade registered slowly the fact that this lady might just have been speaking Pokespeak the entire time... But that made no sense... No, she must have only slipped into it just now. Still, the ditz must be able to speak Pokespeak. How anormal, to meet someone else who could at this time...

"CRESS! There you are." A man who looked a little bit older than Cress came over. His clothes were pitch black, and his hair was oddly white. He seemed to be an intimidating fellow. "I'm sorry about my girlfriend," he said, dissapprovingly. Wait. This guy was her boyfriend. "She can be very... strange. Even I can't understand her."

"TAMAN!" She said. giggling. "Look at how cute he is!" Taman, as the man seemed to be called, gave her a disapproving look.

"Cress. You can't just run up and hug people's Pokemon."

"But why, Germany?" said Italy. All three others looked at him with confusion. "Sorry! Taman reminds me of someone I know!" It hit Jade that Cress was not unlike Italy. Did that mean...? But Germany was just Italy's friend, as far as she knew...

"I'm sorry..." said Cress, looking oddly child like. She then perked up. "Well, let's go, Taman! Bye!" She said, dragging her boyfriend off who knows where. Both she and Italy had looks along the lines of 'Do I even want to know what just happened?'

"Hey! Look! That restraunt has pasta! Pasta is so tasty~!" And like that, Italy forgot entirely about the incident as Jade was forced to chase after him. Along the way, though, he found a strange stone, round with a hole in the middle. It had a string though it, as if it should be worn. Hey, look, another one! He resolved he would show Jade later.

But first, PASTA!

**(So, yeah! I promise, Cress and Taman actually are important. Maybe. Or maybe I had writer's block. *Whistles innocently* feel free to guess which country they meet first when you REVIEW!)**


	6. Twin Nights

**(There is only one word for this. Despicably, evilly, horribly late. There are no excuses. Okay, so I do have excuses, but you don't want to hear them. I SWEAR THE NEXT ONE WON'T BE SO LATE! YELL AT ME BY PM IF IT IS! Okay? Okay! I don't own Hetalia or Pokemon, okay? Let's go!")**

**Chapter Six: Twin Nights**

The pasta was tasty. Italy had expected as much. Jade, who had not really wanted pasta for some reason, had a sandwich for dinner instead. They hadn't really talked much. Italy had suddenly found himself exhausted for some reason.

"Are you okay, Italy?" Italy yawned.

"Ve~! Training is exhausting " Jade gave Italy an odd look. Italy understood, as he was a little confused himself. He had been fine earlier. Maybe it was that he had missed his siesta. Yeah. That was it. Or so he told himself, but he still couldn't shake off the feeling that he was forgetting something important that he needed to say, to do, or something. What was he forgetting...?

"Okay, I suppose we'll check in the Pokemon Center for now." She looked at Italy again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" he said, but it seemed a little forced, even to him. He wasn't getting sick, was he? No, no, no! He then wondered to himself if he would even be able to get sick. Most animals at home were immune to human diseases and humans immune to the animal ones, save for a few. He could only assume it was the same for Pokemon. Since he was both, as well as a nation, could he even get sick. Wait. Illness. North Italy... was doing okay, wasn't it? What would happen if he wasn't in his own world? Would Romano get both halves of Italy? Yes. They had discussed that once, that would be what happened. But what if the others were here? Would the cords that connected them to their countries remain intact? Or would they snap? Would that doom the country they headed, or simply cause the personification to fade? What if-

"Italy. Watching you think so hard's giving me a headache! Lighten up! You just need some sleep." Italy looked at Jade. Giving her a headache? Did he really look that thoughtful? Somehow, Italy didn't think that was it. But, he certainly needed sleep, he felt like he was going to collapse. He felt oddly heavy. He wondered what it was? He noticed Jade trying to hide a wince, but, Italy, using his wonderful skills at reading the atmosphere, didn't connect it to her earlier comment.

So, they entered the Pokemon Center. Italy was struck by just how LARGE it was. It was several stories tall. On the first and second floors, machinery and rooms for ill and injured Pokemon were present. A large PC dock with at least twenty PCs was in the lobby on the first floor, presumably for boxing and unboxing Pokemon. On the third floor, there was a center with twelve where you could trade, train, chat, and battle with anyone in any Pokemon Center in the world, as well as five more private rooms that could be reserved. On the fourth floor, there were rooms that were free for any registered Pokemon trainer taking a gym challenge to stay in. (Otherwise, they did cost money, but most people payed willingly, as the Pokemon Center did so many services to everyone.)

"Wow." Italy was awed. "Are they like this everywhere?"

"In most places, yeah. Some places have much smaller ones, and some have no Pokemon Center at all, like Pallet Town." Italy just stared.

"And they do all of this... for free?"

"When you put it that way, it seems a little odd, but it's just they way things have always been. Besides, people donate all the time, and I think the League pays them." Italy just nodded.

"We're staying here? Yay~!" Jade laughed as she walked up to the desk and checked into a room. Italy stood in her backpack, fighting off sleep, wondering what on earth he had forgotten to say. It was... what was it? Something to do with... Eh, he needed to sleep first.

When they got up to the room, he collapsed onto the bed. Sinking like a rock, he fell immediately and deeply asleep. This worried Jade a little. It was a bit strange.

However, she was tired too, so she fell asleep quickly...

_WAKE UP!_ ?

_JADE! WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO TAKE ONE OF ITALY'S NECKLACES!_What the heck? She woke up again, shaking off the strange dream. Necklaces? She rolled over and looked at the Togepi, and...

OH! She quickly snatched one from around Italy's neck. Necklaces! A dreamstone necklace, to be exact. They were made from the pendants Hypnos use. They were quite rare... where had Italy found two?

"That would explain why he got so exhausted so fast," she murmured. "These things can be dangerous if you wear too many, at least, according to stories they are." She felt an urge to strap the one she had just taken on. "But one just chases away nightmares, I think. I've heard stories..." She turned it over, but in the dim light, she did not see the gold rune traced on the back of it. Therefore assuming it was safe, she put it on and went to bed...

...While meanwhile, night was falling over the Italian meeting hall. In the basement, and odd place to wait but a place to wait all the same, Due sat behind a box. She figured something had to happen. She'd probably feel herself getting those aforementioned powers soon, right? She'd finally be able to compare to her sister.

Her sister. Just thinking about that bitch made her heart boil. She acted innocent. However, that was just a front everyone but Arceus seemed to see through. Arceus trusted the wretched girl, and everyone suffered for it. She was, after all, one of the most powerful legendary Pokemon thanks to that. She was a plotting, villainous, wicked creature. If she had this power, then her sister would have to listen to her for once.

"Due?"

"Yeah, Nais?" The boy, who had been helping Due, had blonde hair and face paint. He had a ribbon tied around his waist.

"I'm frightened." Due looked at the boy. She felt bad. She hadn't entirely meant to involve the kid, either. It was last minute. For some reason, Nais clung to her constantly.

"Don't be."

"NO! I THINK WE WERE TRICKED!" Shrieked the boy. Due sat there in shock.

"...Tricked?"

"We would know by now! We would have to!" Due grabbed the boy into an embrace.

"If nothing happens soon, we'll go home, got it? We'll find a way to get back those eight countries, one former country, and one not-quite-a-county, and we'll go home." Due didn't want to admit that she was getting a sinking feeling as well. They sat in tense silence, until Due realized something.

Nais was right. Nothing was happening.

"Nais... I think I messed up. Badly." Nais looked frightened still. "If we really were tricked, then at least they forgot you could get us home." Nais nodded, and Due collected her energy. "NAIS, BY THE POWER OF A THOUSAND YEARS, I WISH TO REVERSE WHAT I HAVE DONE." A thin glow surrounded the boy. Due braced herself as... as...

...nothing happened.

"Due! DUE!" The poor boy started sobbing into a shell-shocked Due's arms. What was wrong? Why wasn't it working? Arceus, why wasn't it working? There was only on explanation They had been tricked, and badly so. There was only one person who harbored that much of a grudge against Due.

"The bitch..." She held the boy close while, inwardly, she sent every bad curse she could think of at her sister, her annoying, deadly, frighteningly cold sister. She then thought of who she was holding.

"Nais. Never use that word, got it?"

"Due, I'm millenias old. I've heard people say things like that."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a little kid." Nais curled up in Due's lap while she tried to think of an answer. Maybe they weren't tricked? It was wishful thinking, but thinking wishfully was preferable to thinking that she had let a little girl with pink hair get the best of her again, even if said girl had never once been seen smiling and carried twin psychic pistols. Think. She had a sort of backup, right? The Knight of Space wouldn't have willingly let her here, so shouldn't she let her back without a fuss? So why wasn't Nais's power working? She shook her head. There was no getting around the fact someone was blocking her.

Suddenly, all thoughts stopped as they heard the floor just outside the basement door creaking. Sharing frightened looks, for they had a feeling getting caught would turn out badly, they ran and hid behind a box (which was somehow conveniently large enough for even Due to hid behind). Nais transformed back into a Pokemon, as his Pokemon form was only a foot tall and would have a better time hiding than Due, who was tall either way. They crouched behind the box. Suddenly, Due remembered something. She pulled the package Cress and Taman had given her before she left. She hadn't told them where she was going, but she had an odd feeling they knew anyway...

_The package ripped?_ She peaked out from behind the box, seeing feet and- there. A note and a necklace. Due looked in her hand. Only one necklace, a small rune glowing on the back. That meant it was a paired set; she needed the other one.

_Nais,_ she communicated psychically for they were both psychic Pokemon, _I dropped an important necklace out there. Can you pick it up?_ Nais nodded, and his little one-foot form sneaked out across the floor, carefully avoiding the person's gaze. Finally, he was next to the necklace. He was about to grab it and the note...

"Who are you?" Suddenly, he was face to face with a white bear cub! Startled, he fell backwards.

"I'm Canada!" said the man's small voice. Then, the blonde-haired man, who must be Canada, froze. Kuma- Kuma- Kuma-whatever, he hadn't been looking at him. He turned around to find the polar bear staring at a small white creature. It had green face paint beneath the eyes, a yellow headdress type-thing, and two long yellow tails. There were green tags hanging from the headdress The strangest thing, though, was the eyelid, firmly shut, that seemed to be in the middle of its chest.

_I'm... I'm Jirachi,_ he heard in his head. _That's what humans call me..._ The creature was clearly frightened of him for some reason. The bear picked up the piece of paper and necklace that was on the ground.

"What's this, Kumaki?" Canada read the note.

_I'm worried. If things go wrong, put one on yourself and one on someone you trust._  
_-Taman._  
_DUE! YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING STUPID, I KNOW YOU ARE! Well, no need to worry, girl! We'll fix everything for you, so don't panic!_  
_-Cress_

"Huh. There's only one necklace." Meanwhile, Due was silently praying that Canada would just leave well enough alone. She had used her mind to briefly see the note, and knew instantly that things could be bad if Canada put on the necklace. She would have to confront him. At the very least, she'd get Nais back over to her.

_NAIS! Get over here before they act like average humans and try to capture you!_ Nais nodded and quickly flew out of sight. Ni ether thought the bear would follow.

"Who are you?" Canada was about to answer again, but realized the bear was no longer anywhere near him. Putting the pendant on for the moment, he followed the voice behind the box. There was a very tall, very nervous girl with silver hair and purple eyes. Briefly, he wondered if she was related to Russia, but dismissed it, even though purple eyes could not be a common trait.

"You put on my necklace!" she responded. She seemed highly distressed by this.

"It's yours? Why are you here? You don't have anything to do with why my brother didn't get home yesterday, do you?" Due froze, and thought about the man's name.

_Who's Canada's brother, Nais?_

_America._

_Did we...?_

_Yes._ Due took a deep breath and turned to Canada.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do..."

**(Reviews would be nice? Also, if you have any guesses as to who Due, Taman and Cress are now, feel free to tell me! I think it's obvious at this point...)**


	7. A Walk in the Woods

**(Don't kill me! I swear the next one won't be so late! I swear! Eep! *Hides* Er, oh, and I don't own Pokemon or Hetalia.)**

**Chapter 7: A Walk in the Woods**

The next morning, both Italy and Jade woke up at the same time, feeling surprisingly refreshed. They had both slep very well, and very deeply. Italy didn't know why, but he also felt a little strange when he woke up, almost as if something was missing. What could it be...

"Italy, did you know these were dreamstone necklaces?" Italy suddenly remembered the strange disk necklases he had found earlier.

"That's what they're called? They're pretty, ve!" Jade decided not to mention how dangerous they could be. It was pointless, and it would just worry the Togepi. Thus decided, she picked up the Togepi and put him on the table. She then began to make breakfast, considering what she would have to do that particular particular day. Italy then looked at the clock. "It's five thirty! Why dod we have to wake up so early~?"

"We have to conquer as much of Virdinan Forest as possible today." She pulled out her Town Map, which her mother had given to her when she was eight. It was old, and covered in scribbles. "Back when Pallet Town was the starting point for all trainers, Virdinian Forest had a well-cut path through it, and was very easy to navigate. However, people stopped maintaining it when people stopped starting their journeys here. The reason is, most trainers never travel Virdinan Forest, they use the Diglet Cave or surf or ride a boat to Pallet Town instead." The whole time, she traced the paths with her finger. "As a result, there practicaly isn't a path through Virdinan Forest anymore."

Italy looked at the map intently. "What's Mt. Moon? We don't have to climb it, do we?"

"No, there's a tunnel that's commonly used through the base. It's Mt. Silver that's the dangerous place..."

"Mt. Silver?"

"Over here. We'll never have to go there, don't worry." The look on Jade's face told Italy what he needed to know, even if he wasn't but so good at telling the mood. "Strange things happen there... People who explore there often never come back."

"SCARY!" Italy hid behind his food, which Jade had just put on his plate.

"Well, finish up. We have to get going!" Italy nodded. The sooner he got going, the sooner he could get home. (He didn't realize that seven other nations, a former nation, and a micronation were also in this universe at the time, nor did he realize that the girl who had put him here was having so much trouble reversing the situation.) He quickly finished his breakfast.

"Okay!" Jade picked him up, having long ago decided that she wasn't going to use his Pokeball if she could help it. They thanked one of the nurses, and left the Pokemon center. Walking through the town, Jade glanced slightly at the Gym.

"I wish the leader'd come out at least once in a while... I really want to know who runs the place." Shaking her head, she continued down the street and began talking. "Once we get to the forest, you are to stick next to me no matter what. I don't care if the legendary sun goddess Ho-oh appears direrctly in front of you. The moment you separate from me will be the moment you get lost, and I don't want that to happen." Italy attempted to give a salute, hillarious from a Togepi.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jade laughed, and stopped short. She had heard stories about the forest, and there it was, wild and out fo control, directly in front of her. "Ve... Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Is it supposed to be so scary?" Jade swallowed a little.

"I don't think so..." The Togepi pretty much attached himself to her leg, and Jade walked into the forest, carefully looking at the map she had been given. A Caterpie appeared. Italy was about to freak out, but Jade gave him a look. "Just do what we did yesterday. It's no different." Italy took a deeo breath and defeated the Caterpie in a few moves, Jade still plotting a path on the map. Once she was pretty sure which way to go, she started walking, Italy right behind her. "Shout if a Pokemon attacks so I don't loose you."

"Okay!" This went on normally for about four hours, though both Jade and Italy did not like the helpless feeling of having no idea where they were. At least Jade could claim to be following a map. That helped. Yes, after attacking far too many Caterpies and Weedles, both Togepi and trainer were getting tired of it, but that clearing had to be somewhere nearby, and they could take a break then. They made it there without a kink.

Of course, then everything went pear-shaped.

It started when a boy walked up and challenged Jade to a battle. He looked more nervous than usual, but Jade shook off the odd feeling and Italy simply didn't notice. The boy then, to everyone's immense surprise, sent out a Sableye. "What?" murmured Jade. "Where the heck did he get a Pokemon like that?" Italy looked at Jade nervously.

"What's wrong, ve?"

"Sableye has no weaknesses, won't be affected by Extrasensory, and won't be affected by normal-type moves and fighting-type moves. It's strange, because it's clearly a young Pokemon, but they don't live anywhere near here. In fact, they're only known to live in a few caves, all on islands far away from here... They're not quite as rare as Spiritomb, the only other Pokemon with no weaknesses, but they're close." Italy swallowed, then looked at the Spiritomb. It grinned a toothy grin with exceedingly sharp teeth. Italy swallowed hard and whimpered slightly.

"I'm scared!"

"Italy, I know you can do it. Just go ahead and use Metronome, okay?" Italy nodded and started wagging his finger. He then ran up, wound up, and punched the Sableye... sailing right through. "Mega Punch? It would be great normally, but..." She shook her head, worried sinceTogepis have practically no control over what moves they use. Italy shok her head nervously. "It's okay, Italy! Try again." Italy wagged his finger again. Italy wound up simply using Growl, which wasn't what the pair was going for. Just as Italy made another inneffective attack, it hit her something was up. Why hadn't the boy attacked yet? The boy nervously shifted back and forth, then finally broke down crying.

"I'M SORRY! THEY SAID THEY'D HURT KIKI IF I DIDN'T DO THIS!" Both Pokemon and Trainer jerked up as two dark-clothed figures came out of a bush. The Saybleye went back to them, and made another wicked grin at Italy. Jade made a move to protect the boy and Italy, but the creepy Pokemon and the scary men were too much for the Togepi, and he ran off. The two men in black suits lunged after him, but they had already missed him. Jade let self-protecting instincts take over, and she kicked one in the groin. Cursing, he gestured to the other one, and they tried to attack. However, as they did, another trainer arrived.

"Hey! Quit harrassing them!" The two black-clad men glanced at each other, trying to asses their chances at winning. They almost continued to attack too, but the tall trainer sent out a Blastoise. Deciding it was probably best to flee at this point, the two black-clad villains escaped.

"Thanks." Jade ran over to the panicking kid. "It's okay, kid. I'm sure Kiki will be fine." She continued saying conforting things until the older man took over. She turned around to grab Italy so they could move on.

That's when she realized she had no idea where Italy was.

"Crap."

* * *

Italy, after he finished running, sat down in a sunny patch in the woods and looked around. Those men had been scary! He looked around. Trees towered over him. He wondered if they were taller because he was a Togepi, or if they were this intimidating to everyone. They were huge, weren't they? He wasn't used to being on his own in a scary forest! What if something happened to him? Would anyone find him? What if those scary men found him? What if... Breathe. Breathe. He would be fine, wouldn't he? But oh, he wished Germany or Japan or Fratello or Prussia or Austria or anyone was here! He was lost, he was pretty sure, too. Wait. Never mind about Austria; Austria could wind up in Spain trying to get to Germany. He wouldn't be that much help. But still, it was scary!

He looked around. Maybe he could figure out which way he came from? However, he was somehwere off the already barely-existant path, and he had no map. He was completely, hopelessly, totally lost.

"Whaah! GERM- JADE!" he corrected, remembering that Germany wasn't here, "JADE! I'M SCARED!" He sat down and started nervously worrying. What was he going to do? What if he remained lost? He's never find his way home then! Oh, this was bad, very very bad!

And then, as if to top it off, the Beedrill appeared.

Mind you, Italy had no idea the scary giant bees were called Beedrill, though he might have remembered the name mentioned at some point. However, he certainly wasn't thinking of the name the swarm of poisonous bugs might have. Rather, he was trembling in fear, because just about anyone would be trembling in fear at this point. Terified, he covered his head and stuck his hand out, shaking it wildly.

"PLEASE, BUGGIES, DON'T HURT ME! I HAVE RELATIVES IN BEEHIVES! I WON'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! DON'T KILL MEEEEE!" Unfortunately, Italy had forgotten what wiggling his finger did now. A small ember floated out of his hand and singed one of the Beedrill. If there's one thing Beedrill hate, it's fire. Every on of them turned to Italy, poison clearly leaking from those painful looking spikes. Italy froze, realizing that he had just attacked the bees. That meant he initiated a battle. That meant he was fighting about twenty large, poisonous bees at once.

"GERMANY!" He shouted, deperately focusing all of his thoughts on a bee at a time. However, he didn't know one thing: psychic attacks, for whatever reason, don't work well on bugs. As a result, he was loosing horribly. He tried to remember what Due told him about poison earlier while training. Poison... couldn't be healed by resting, unlike most aflictions. Apparently, it needed medicine. "WHAAH! I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I! DON'T! WANT! TO! DIE!" He shouted, still trying to take down the bugs with Extrasensory. They kept on creeping closr and closer...

"AIYAH!" Suddenly, a burst of fire not unlike a firework scorched the area, Italy only just managing to leap out of the way in time. Most of the bugs were burnt by the blast, and the remaining fled. This left Italy whimpering on the ground, wondering if the fire would be worse than the bugs. As the striped tiger-dog thing came into view, Italy launched back into his terrified ramblings.

"WHAAH! I'M SORRY! I HAVE RELATIVES NEAR TIG-"

"Italy? You're here too, aru?" Italy stopped. There was no way that was a common speech tic, and the character had just called him 'Italy', so he must have recognised him (most likelly from the whole "I HAVE RELATIVES NEAR TIGERS!" thing).

"China?" Of course, that meant that China was here too, which wasn't good, since that could mean that any number of countries were present, and THAT could mean trouble for the world.

"It is you!" They stared at each other. China was apparently some sort of fire-dog, by the looks of things. "How did you get here, aru?"

"I was pushed into a cave by a weird purple girl!"

"What?"

"And now I'm lost, ve!" China shook his head. Of course. It was probably a good thing Austria wasn't here, too.

"Do you know if anyone else is here, aru?"

"No, I thought I was the only one!" China considered. If Italy was lost, didn't that mean he had a specific location in mind?

"Where were you going, aru?"

"I met this really nice girl named Jade, she's my trainer!" When China gave him an extremely confused look, Italy proceeded into a long explanation of what he knew of the world he had landed in, and a story of his journey up until that point. By the end, China had a headache... which was weird, upon thinking about it. Why would he get a headache listening to Italy's story? Although, by the sound of it, Jade got headaches when Italy was thinking particularly hard (the story was VERY detailed.) It was worth looking into.

Now, what should he do about this Jade character? China knew he would have to have someone to follow, as the whole not-being-human thing was a bit confusing. It would probably be best to go with someone he knew, since that was he would know he was safe. However, it sounded like these trainers had a lot of power. Just as Italy wrapped up, China made his decision. Better to follow Jade than to be captured by someone like the 'scary men'.

"I know where the path is, aru. I'll get us back to it."

"Grazie!" And thus Italy followed China up the path. Finally, they reached Jade, who had been advised to stay in one place, lest they both get more lost.

"Italy! And whose this?"

"I'm Ch-" China paused. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone that he was a nation, but by the sound of it, Jade had no idea what such nations were, anyway. "I'm China."

"And I'm Jade. Do you mind if I capture you?"

"Kinda, but it seems like the best option, aru." And thus, a new member was added to the team.

Oh, and incidentally, they DID manage to get out of the deeper parts of the forest... eventually. "You navigate like Austria, aru!"

"What?"

"Never mind..."

**(Dreadfully sorry for the lateness. On the plus side, you finally find out who Due is next time, as well as what the heck a Dreamstone necklace does, anyway. Be glad.)**


	8. And I'm Insane for Believing Them

**(See! I TOLD you I wouldn't be so late this time! This chapter actually mentions Italy and co. a total of zero times, unless you count the implied mention. Oh yeah, and me and Myrna Maeve are going to try writing a collab fic soon, and it well feature legendary Pokemon mentioned in this story! I'll tell you when it's done! I also published a Harry Potter x Legendary Pokemon crossover, if you'd like to read it. I don't own Pokemon and Hetalia, and if I did, Misty would be in love with Ash by now.)**

**Chapter Eight: And I'm Insane for Believing Them**

_Due took a deep breath and turned to Canada. "I suppose I have some explaining to do..."_

Canada practically growled, and Kumajiro really growled. Were these people admitting to hurting his brother? He had a hockey stick that was itching to meet their heads if they were. Despite the fact his brother forgot him from time to time; he was Canada's brother, twin no less. There was no way the girl and her strange creature were getting away with this! "So you did hurt my brother!"

_Wait! Let me explain!_Shouted both Nais and Due at the same time; the nation's glare was absolutely terrifying. Canada froze at this. They had both been speaking to him in his mind. That obviously wasn't normal. What was going on?

"Fine." Picking up the polar bear and putting it in his lap, Canada sat down. "But this better be good."

"Well, it IS a bit farfetched... but I know a way I can prove at least part of it is true... Canada." Canada froze. Damnit! He must have let his country name slip by mistake! However, his thoughts were interrupted by a soft purple glow, a sharp contrast to the clear pain on the girl's face. Canada was briefly blinded by the flash of light, and then something definitely not human emerged. It was some sort of strange grey bipedal feline, almost alien looking in nature. Canada winced back, and his bear bared his teeth.

_Ow... _murmured a voice, a voice that matched hers exactly. _This is one of the reasons I hate being a clone. My DNA sequence isn't quite right. That hurt. A lot._

"A clone?" The creature gave an odd sort of grimace.

_My name's Mewtwo. I'm the messed-up clone of that psychotic bitch Mew. _Canada could hear the sarcastic edge to its voice through his mind, something he found strange.

"How... Who... Explain yourself."

_Do you want the long complicated version or the parts that involve your brother?_Canada thought for a second, unsure of how to respond. He really would like to know what, exactly, THAT was a clone of, and why the creature existed, and a whole lot of other things. However, he understood that he was a bit pressed for time...

"Give me the short version."

I_ stole an ancient sword and transported your brother to the dimension I'm from; I managed to get stuck here in the process._

...

Let it sink in...

"...WHAT?" Canada sputtered, trying to compose himself again. The sad thing was, he completely believed her. After all, nothing looking even remotely like Mewtwo existed that he knew of. Actually, nothing like Jirachi did either. The explanation left much to be desired, however. "I need more of an explanation than that!" And then, as an afterthought, "and change back into a human. It's weird talking to a kangaroo... cat... thing." To his surprise, Mewtwo looked incredibly uncomfortable.

_It's rare enough that I transformed for you in plain sight... Frankly, you're not supposed to know what I look like as a human. I suppose I was hoping you'd forget._

"You're not supposed to know that I'm Canada either. Call me Matthew, by the way. Don't want anyone overhearing us."

_...Fine. Then call me... _Canada could hear a lot of nervous hesitation in the creature's voice, like she was expecting some ancient deity to come and smite her any minute... but that's ridiculous! What sort of ancient Deity would smite her for saying her name? _...Due. _Matthew watched as she painfully transformed back into a human. Suddenly, the little creature from earlier shot out from behind her.

_NO FAIR! If you get to tell him, I do! It makes everything so much less awkward! Like this I'm known as Jirachi!_In a blink, Jirachi transformed into a little boy with blonde hair. "And in this form, I'm Nais!" He bowed. "Pleasure to meet you, Invisible!" Canada gave Nais an odd look, then turn to Due for an explanation.

"He's hyper, and he has a habit of knowing your wishes. I'll give you a hint; never wish for anything, out loud or in your mind, in front of him. If you word it wrong, it has a tendency to come true in a spectacular fashion. He calls just about everyone else by a nickname, I and his friends being exceptions. Give him a little bit. He'll soon stop calling you that." Canada just stared and shook his head. All things considered, he should be used to meeting eccentric, dangerous, and mildly insane people by now. "So, C- Matthew, where would you like me to start? I warn you, I have a long history, and I won't even attempt Nais's."

"You forget I am immortal. I have a good idea of what a long story is"

"As are we."

"What...? Okay, start there." Due continued to have a nervous look on her face. "I'll know if someone arrives, trust me. You'll be fine."

"Very well. In the world where I and Nais come from. There are creatures known as Pokemon." Canada suddenly remembered that Pokemon was one of Japan's games that America was particularly obsessed with. Considering the time America had spent playing it (and, when Red and Blue first came out, obsessing over it) he actually understood some of the mechanics of the game. Nais and Due did look like the sort of things Japan would draw, but the idea that they were real was insane.

Then, Canada decided he was insane already, and decided to continue.

Due had finished with a brief explanation of what Pokemon were. Canada had been paying almost no attention. If he forgot something, he could always ask Kumikazo later. "I and Nais are what are known as Legendary Pokemon. To make a long story short, we're deity-like creatures with the ability to take human form. Only problem is, I don't actually represent much of anything..."

"Why?"

"I'm a fairly messed-up clone of Mew, who is the right hand lady of Lord Arceus and representative of power itself." Canada whistled. That sounded like a good sis- "She and I have been alternately trying to kill each other and pay off life debts to each other for almost a century now." Hm. Never mind. Actually, Canada would have never said this normally, but this Mew character seemed like a worse sibling than America.

Wait. "Almost a century? But you're a clone! How does that work?"

"Aldo Cattivo Rocket, founder of the off-and-on gang known as Team Rocket, scientist for his own gain. He cloned Mew and created me in 1920. He was ahead of his time, although he was anything but a good man. Mew killed him as well as everyone else involved in creating me as soon as I was old enough to move." Canada winced slightly. He might have been cruelly taken away from France, but at least it wasn't quite THAT bad.

"Er... Right. Okay. Can you please explain what happened to Alfred?"

"Who's that?" Canada would have laughed at the irony if he wasn't so thoroughly freaked out.

"My brother." It took the others few a few moments to connect America to Alfred. Nais was the first to remember.

"Oh yeah! Is he America?"

"NOT SO LOUD!"

"Who are you?" Everyone stared at Kumajiro.

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Yep. And I'm Canada, Kumakati." Due and Nais noticed how quiet he sounded whenever he said that. "Now, my brother."

Due meekly raised her hand. "That was entirely my fault." Before Canada could bash her head in with the hockey stick he had produced from nowhere, Due quickly continued, "but I felt bad afterwards and meant to send him back here eventually!" Canada put down the hockey stick and let her continue. "It sorta started one day while I was visiting a friend of mine, Kanta, and her charge, Gene. Who's actually a guy. Just saying. we were talking about parallel universes-"

"You just casually talk about this stuff!?"

"Well, the answer's rather obviously yes. As I was saying, we were chatting about parallel universes when Gene told me that someone had told him about an interesting 'power universe' of sorts. Said that he had heard that if you when there yourself and moved aside some of the 'power holders', you could get some of the power yourself. Then, if you put back the old 'power holders', you would have some sort of ability. Now that I think about it, I was an idiot... but Gene's always sincere. I doubt he even understood that he was tricking me. Anyway, I had the _brilliant _idea of attempting this."

"That's when I showed up! I just knew Due was up to something! I and my friends have known Due since she was two! I knew she was going to cause trouble, so I followed her to the tip of Pantheon, which is the second name for a mountain at home. Leku, who's a knight, was sleeping, so she stole her sword and used it to get here! Except, it disappeared when she finished putting your friends through, so she tried to reverse it using my wish powers... but it... it won't work." Looking at the incredulous look on Canada's face, Due bowed her head.

"I know. I'm a rash idiot." Canada actually smiled.

"For once, that's something I know how to deal with. Clearly, you haven't met my brother." Canada looked around. "How long have you stayed here?"

"Maybe three days? Maybe four? I wasn't counting." Canada looked at the two and made a split decision.

"Come over to my house. I have plane tickets for two, and Nais can hide... somewhere... when we get on." The two looked at him in wonder.

"Why would you even help us?"

"Because you're the only link I have to my brother." All things considered, that wasn't actually a bad reason.

"Okay. I just have to warn you: Nais is partially made of steel." Canada sighed.

"Prussia, Sealand and Switzerland aren't the only ones who can sneak steel objects through metal detectors..." a knife suddenly became visible from inside of Canada's sweatshirt. "We all know how to."

Due and Nais mutually agreed that they should probably stop arguing.

**(Okay, I'm sorry this is shorted than some of my other chapters! I'm also sorry that I didn't get to the dreamstone necklaces, but I swear, those WILL be important! Bonus points to whoever can guess which mountain Pantheon refers to. It's probably not the one you think! If you're wondering why I said Prussia and Sealand had a lot of experience sneaking metal objects through airports: I feel like Prussia would do it just for laughs and Sealand is, in canon, made of concrete and steel. Leave reviews, and maybe the next chapter will come as soon as this one did!)**


	9. Arrivals, Departures, Adventures

**(Don't kill me? What can I say other than sorry, and that I'm back now? er... I don't own any of this stuff.)**

**Chapter Nine: Arrival, Departure, Adventure**

Whatever momentum the group had while moving through Viridian Forest was well lost by now. The moon had long ago risen in the sky; last Jade had checked her Pokedex, it was well after midnight. Krickitots (which had been accidentally introduced to Kanto by a breeder with a bug fetish) chirped at the stars. Listening hard enough, one might find themselves noticing the cries of the forest's final Butterfree holdouts, butterflies who had been dancing in the moonlight before. However, bit by bit, the exhausted, lost, and annoyed team found these sounds fading. The first thing to be noticed was a single, flicking streetlight that had been put on by the lighting sparks of volunteer Pokemon. The worn stone path followed soon afterword as trees cleared away to a four-story, flat to the ground city built on a burnt-out quarry.

"Finally, a rest," muttered Jade. In addition to her entire backpack, she had been carrying an exhausted Italy in her arms for most of the trip. She had tried training with him some, but it was clear that Italy had never been into endurance sports, or perhaps was on a crash from the adrenalin he had probably been dosed with the past few days. Thinking about it, it was a surprise he had lasted as long as he had. The new Pokemon, a friend, or at least acquaintance, of Italy's, China, lasted much longer than the Togepi did. The Growlithe (for that was what China was) had been awake until only half an hour ago, when Jade convinced her that she needed to hop either into a Pokeball or into her backpack and sleep. Apparently, China had skipped sleeping for the past few days, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Pewter City: 'Between Rugged Mountains'. Huh. Tourism must have changed it; I distinctly remember its motto being 'A Stone Grey City'." She thought on it a moment. When she would have remembered it... Pewter was on its last legs from the Pewter-Moon Mining Cooperation. When the PMMC finally gave up the Meteorite Quarry, claiming the quarry to be empty of resources, the union had given a fit. Unfortunately, scientists swooped down and purchased practically the entire city before an agreement could be reached. Now, those miners whose only hope was fossil mining waited in ghetto-like apartments on one side of the town while a bustling, low-lying, scientific new city was being built on the museum side. It would be a tourist trap and a scientific curiosity to replace Cinnabar's lost city.

Now, however, it just looked broken, a small bit of history swept away by greed and curiosity. "Gloomy place, this is..." The fancy, cybermatronic side of the town might have been the new-age world, but the Pokemon Center had yet to be moved. The older, dirtier, and dying part of the town still surrounded it. The night and the flicking streetlights only served to allow the bright, constant glow of the city behind it through. Jade was tired, and for a moment, she felt like crying.

She did not. Instead, she simply walked into the Center and asked for a room.

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyheads." She had considered waking the two Pokemon up and getting an early start. She had woken up early herself, sat down, a thought. Why was she going on a journey? Because everyone did was the obvious answer. The second obvious one was to find a way to help Italy, and now China. But why else? And where exactly was she going? Trying to get everywhere faster is pointless unless you see the goal ahead. So she sat down and thought, and decided she was going to challenge the Gyms only if she could get Italy and China to help.

"Wow! It's already ten!" Italy woke up faster than China. This was abnormal, but China hadn't slept in so long that he was desperately behind on rest. While Jade got Italy some breakfast, China blinked awake.

"Good morning, aru." The two Pokemon ate while Jade considered how she should explain to the easily-startled Italy that the Gym Challenge was a somewhat necessary evil.

"Italy, China..." Jade stepped back a moment. For some reason, she hated this. Would it be this difficult to explain to a normal Pokemon? Probably. Perhaps that was why only most trainers who could speak to them became great trainers; it was really hard to explain to them that they were going to be pitched into battle.

Somehow, that didn't seem like it was it.

"Have I told you about the Gym Challenge yet?" Italy thought about it, trying to remember everything. Unconsciously, he continued to give people headaches as he did. China winced, wondering if he himself would wind up doing similar things. China supposed it must have to do with the latent energy behind being a nation or something.

"No, ve, but I have a guess?" Oh, this was new. "I think the challenge has something to do with battling?" China looked a little startled at Italy while Jade berated a sigh of relief. He had always taken Italy for more of an idiot than that. Then again, China barely knew Italy outside of official functions. Maybe there was more to him than met the eye?

"Exactly. Good job, Italy. It's sort of like a tournament, or a challenge, or something. Trainers choose a region to go on a journey through and prove their worth. Few trainers actually choose to complete it up through the Champion, but most choose a few gyms to journey to and challenge to gain a few badges and some prestige before settling down and choosing a real job. That was my original plan, to be honest. My parents have been encouraging me to finish it, though. There are eight gyms and Indigo Plateau for the Kanto challenge. Each gym contains trainers that must be fought to win, leading up to a leader. Indigo is a gauntlet in which you have to carry your own healing items to fight the five toughest trainers alive." Thinking about it, Jade realized that she had probably made it seem worse than it actually was. Er...

"Why are you telling us this?" China sighed.

"She obviously wants to compete, and we're the only Pokemon she has, aru." Italy jumped.

"It sounds scary..." Jade sighed.

"Italy, China, I don't think I could force you to do anything even if I wanted to. However, it would make things a lot easier for us if we do this. People with a larger number of gym badges are more likely to get noticed by higher people. It's just sorta the way things work- ow!" Jade couldn't hide how much the slightly panicked Italy was hurting her head at this point.

"Jade! Are you okay, ve? Oh no! Am I hurting you? China! Are you okay? I think I'm hurting you, too! Oh no..." China suddenly had an idea.

"Italy, when you get nervous, try focusing on something!"

"Okay..." Suddenly, the alarm clock on a nearby table shattered Italy jumped. He knew he had somehow caused it, and didn't know what to say. Both China and Jade stared at him. After a few moments, they managed to speak.

"China... can you do anything like that?"

"I've set a few things on fire, aru..."

"Because if you can, we have the whole gym thing in the bag."

"WHAT DID I DO? AH! WHAT DID I DO?" It took a good half hour to calm down Italy after that, during which time a bag of marbles was bought from a Nurse Joy. Once it was confirmed that they made a good target for Italy, they decided to throw a few at him whenever they started taking headaches. It was a good enough solution for the time being, at least until they figured out what, exactly, Italy was doing to cause that to happen.

Now that Italy was calmed, though, it was time to get back to the topic at hand. "Should we do the Gym Challenge, aru? It would make things less complicated by the sound of it; I would like to get home as soon as possible, aru."

"I don't know! It sounds scary, but...

"...

"Okay. I, too, would like to get home sooner rather than later." Once again, Italy was acting mature. China was going to have tot ry and figure the boy out a lot harder. Italy was a nation, so he had to have a mature streak, China had just never seen it before.

"Wait... Did I just think 'nation' and 'mature' in the same sentence, aru?"

"China? Italy? Have you come to a decision?" China jumped and Italy skipped around. He hoped that Jade hadn't heard his comment.

"Yes. We've decided we'll do this for you, ve!"

"Good, because the first gym is in town. It's a rock type gym. Because it's our first badge, it will be at a lower level. We might be able to use China the whole time if you aren't ready, Italy, but it might not go well..."

"What's the leader's name, aru?"

"Minerva."

"Minerva... Miner? Mineral? What is this, some sort of bad pun, aru?" No one comments.

* * *

Canada didn't manage to sleep at all on the plane. He was too worried about the people- no, Pokemon, Pokemon of the immortal godly sort.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ca- Matthew!"

**(Once again, I'm going to apologize for my lateness and beg you all not to kill me. The good news is, I'm back now! This chapter was shorter than I would like it to be, but I wanted to go ahead and publish what I had. I promise that the battle against Minerva will be next chapter. And yes, China, yes, it was a really bad pun.)**

**(Review?)**


End file.
